


A Traveler's Encounter

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, counterpart shipping week 2017, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuya encounters something while going through the mountains.





	A Traveler's Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft counterpartshipping for the week

Having already done his job at the most recent town, Yuya was travelling to another town in order to do a street performance. He walked through some rocky cliffs so that he could follow the path to his next destination. Yuya was now fetching a drink of water from his bag as the trip had been rough for him, unaware of a certain being that lay in the area before him. 

As the sun started to set Yuya decided to set up camp at a deserted place. He was in between some rocky walls but the ground was even. 

“Looks like it’s time to call it a day.” Yuya said as he lay down on his sleeping bed. The stars in the sky shining brightly with no light pollution in the area. That was when the being would come out in the breath of the night. He went as close as his blue flames would let him to bring a soft glow at where the human lay. The way the sleeping human lay so innocent left his being feeling soft. 

“Tk tk” His flames would crackle as he decided to sit beside the young man in waiting. His light must have caught Yuya’s attention as he stirred awake.

“Morning already?” Yuya wondered out loud feeling the warmth of a certain light. Yet he still felt as if his body had not gathered enough rest. He looked up and gasped at the sight of blue flames and jumped back feeling awake.

“What? That’s…” Yuya said starting to become worried for his safety. He saw the blue flames burning what appeared to be a knight’s black armor in the shoulders. The knight’s head itself glowing a soft blue as his grey eyes stared into Yuya’s own red. 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” Yuya screamed out loud causing the being before him to flinch at the loud voice. Yuya immediately stood up and ran, the adrenaline getting to him. The knight ran after him, following him as his light would illuminate the shadows of his movement.

“No, this isn’t happening. It can’t be real!” Yuya told himself out loud. The knight followed his voice and was surprised when he met Yuya out in the mountain path. Yuya looked at him like all of those other countless travelers that had come before him, eyes full of fear in anticipation of what could happen at being close to him.

“This isn’t real.” Yuya told himself again. The knight moved closer to Yuya and Yuya could feel the heat those flames burned entering his body. He knew that this was real. The knight walked up close to Yuya and did not want to see him panicking.

“I won’t hurt you.” The knight said as he went closer to Yuya. Yuya backed away again but turned around and saw that if he took another step then he would fall sliding down the deep rocky hill. The knight ran to him and Yuya could not help but back another step. He lost his footing and was about to fall down the hill if not for the knight grabbing hold of his left arm. The knight pulled him up with ease as he let out a sigh of relief. He still saw that the young man was worried as he held onto him, carrying him in between his arms. 

“I won’t hurt you.” The knight repeated as he carried Yuya back to where his belongings were. Seeing that the knight was just carrying him Yuya began to relax a little. He still felt afraid though.

“Who are you?” Yuya decided to risk asking the knight.

“I’m Yuto.” Yuto answered Yuya.

“Yuto?” Yuya repeated the name and the knight nodded.

“Are you travelling to Junday Town too?” Yuya inquired.

“No.” Yuto answered.

“Then why are you here?” Yuya asked.

“It’s where I died.” Yuto explained. Yuya became worried.

“Are you a ghost then?” Yuya asked. Yuto nodded. He then placed Yuya down once he reached the area with his belongings.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Yuto asked. Yuya knew it was only fair since the knight had given him his name.

“I am Yuya and I am on my way to Junday Town. I have to climb the mountain path first.” Yuya explained. Yuto looked at Yuya confused.

“Junday Town? Is the area new?” Yuto asked. Yuya shook his head.

“I don’t know.” Yuya said. Yuto watched as Yuya sat down in his sleeping bag, staring at him with curiosity.

“Is something up?” Yuto questioned.

“You’re a knight.” Yuya pointed out.

“That is correct.” Yuto acknowledged.

“Why is there a knight here in the mountains?” Yuya asked.

“I was fighting in a war.” Yuto explained. Yuya became interested catching Yuto’s attention.

“I was fighting with my comrades. We were winning the war. But it just happened that I ended up dieing here.” Yuto decided to elaborate. Yuya felt ruth on Yuto for dieing in the area.

“Now I roam this area in the night. Some passersby have seen me and they always become afraid.” Yuto said.

“Well you have some fire in you.” Yuya couldn’t help but add. Yuto looked at his shoulders where the blue flames were burning.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Yuto said.

‘Maybe not to you.’ Yuya held back recalling how he could feel the heat earlier.

“I told you what I did. What do you do?” Yuto asked.

“I entertain people.” Yuya explained.

“Ah, then you are a jester.” Yuto said. Yuya couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sort of. I put on some shows in the street to earn money. It’s always good seeing the audience smile though.” Yuya said. He went to the place where his bag was and took out three rubber balls. Yuto watched as he juggled the balls. It was a bit entertaining seeing something different in a while compared to the usual travellers that would run and become afraid.

“You do it well.” Yuto could not help but comment. Yuya grinned feeling a bit bashful at the praise. He stopped jiggling as he put the balls back.

“That’s part of what I do for a living.” Yuya stated. 

“I wish you luck in Junday Town.” Yuto commented. Yuya felt a bit unnerved from that seeing as Yuto was dead and yet he was wishing him luck. He started to feel his eyelids become heavy though as he hadn’t slept for many hours. Yuto noticed Yuya’s state and sighed knowing he would fall asleep.

“Good night.” Yuto told him. Yuya lay down on his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

“Good night Yuto.” Yuya said before he passed out. Yuto felt touched by Yuya’s action. If he had a beating heart he was sure he would feel that it was lighter. He knew that once morning came Yuya would be gone but for now the entertainer had given him some form of company he had yearned for in years. He would watch out for the human, even if it would only be for a few hours left in the night. For once it was the day, he would be gone before the night returned.


End file.
